


插曲：温暖

by gattoindex



Series: Gladiators & Empire [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex





	插曲：温暖

狂飙稍稍抬起身，看向臂弯中进入充电状态的蓝白金刚。如此纤弱而乖顺，就像刚才火种融合时那颗柔软的小火种。颤抖着，在惊恐中向他强悍的火种靠拢，害怕、羞涩、还有几许期待，但却带着全然的信任和托付。

此前，他们已经有过几次对接。而在他之前，挡板从未与任何金刚对接过。当狂飙发现这一点时曾为此感动不已。并不是说他在乎这点，然而他会把这份荣幸深藏于火种深处。但无论如何，他都没有想到挡板会义无反顾地与他火种融合。对塞伯坦人而言这是多么重大的决定——向另一个金刚付出终身的承诺，甚至冒上可能独自承受火种链接破碎之痛的风险，更何况他们之间还有如此多的差异。

他仍然清楚地记得自己第一次见到挡板时的情景……

如果不是瘟疫硬拉着，他对角斗赛根本毫无兴趣。不明白瘟疫为什么会对这种事始终保持着这么高昂的兴致，难道他们看过的打斗还不够多吗？他们在千万年前就跟随镇天威在外域星系四处征战，经历过不计其数的战斗，直到镇天威和惊破天被虚空之主吞噬，而他们凭运气侥幸得以逃脱，回到塞伯坦。幸而镇天威在出征前给予的赏赐是如此丰厚，让他们得以丰衣足食地在新世界开始平和安逸的生活。

瘟疫在竞技场有一个固定包厢，在差不多十来次的劝说后，他实在情面难，只得同来。原先固定分配给这间包厢的服务金刚不知道给调去哪里了，临时派来了一个迷你金刚，笨手笨脚，还傻乎乎的。

他注意到这个迷你金刚一直在留神偷听他们回忆以前在外星系冒险的经历，还不小心失手打破了杯子，尽管被瘟疫揍了好几下，但过了一会儿却又一脸神往地继续探头探脑地听着。

比赛结束后，看到挡板把瘟疫给的赏金小心地收进子空间。他忍不住好奇地问道，“你会用这些钱干什么？”

“买一把好一点的焊枪。”小金刚毫不迟疑地回答道，“这样大家维修的时候就不会那么痛啦。”

那种单纯和善良竟然莫名触动了狂飙。他开始频繁的光顾瘟疫的包厢，甚至在瘟疫懒得到场时也会独自来观赛。最初只是客人与服务生的关系，只不过是一些简单的闲聊。但似乎是感觉到了对方的善意，挡板的话也渐渐多了起来。他开始讲起角斗士们的生活，自己的过去，还有不晓得哪里冒出来的奇思怪想。而狂飙会告诉他自己的见闻，那些异星风情总是让对方听得津津有味。有时候，当包厢除了他们两个没有其他金刚时，气氛会变得有些微妙，似乎他们彼此都感觉到了些什么。

是谁先迈出的第一步？狂飙发现自己竟然有些记不清了。但不是因为遗忘，而是那一刻的狂喜过于强烈以至于情绪超过了细节本身。

他们的关系延伸到了包厢之外，想法设法地寻找机会见面。包厢常常有其他金刚在场，并不方便，挡板又没有太多闲暇时间。好几次，他提出希望挡板离开竞技场，但迷你金刚却总是不肯。

“不，我得有自己的工作。”小金刚会摇着头说，“而且大家都需要我啊。”

他当然知道所谓的“大家”是指谁。挡板早就事无巨细把竞技场的所有角斗士还有那些迷你金刚都给他介绍了一遍，特别重点描绘了那两位冉冉升起的角斗士明星。

或许对挡板来说，他们是好人，是朋友。但阅历丰富如他，已然意识到那两个金刚绝非等闲。虽然挡板并不清楚个中奥秘，但他多少能够猜到。也许……应该让挡板离开他们，他们即将点燃的熊熊火焰可能会摧毁竞技场，甚至整个塞伯坦。

他希望挡板是自由的，是幸福的，是无须在竞技场糟糕的后场辛苦忙碌，也无须为每一个太阳周期的生计忧心忡忡的。他的确可以买下挡板的劳工合同，给出的价格会让领主笑得合不拢嘴。但他不能这么做，他不会去购买挡板的自由，因为挡板不想要那样。他心爱的小金刚有一颗勇敢的火种，曾鼓舞他独自走出米特斯高原。

如今他已经知道这颗火种一直向往着什么，终有一日——狂飙确信这一点——他们会共同去实现它，尽管他曾一度以为自己再也不愿远离塞伯坦。但现在他明白了，重要的不是旅程，而是旅伴。

狂飙让自己在挡板身边躺下，伸手搂住迷你金刚，轻柔又充满决意。即使在充电中，温暖的小手仍攀上他的肩，钻入他的怀中。

他不知道自己如何配得上这份全心全意的信任。


End file.
